


Warm Hands

by Kokorosound



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorosound/pseuds/Kokorosound
Summary: Hachin suddenly felt the temperature rise in all of his body.Yasu hands were so warm.
Relationships: Yasu/Hachin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Warm Hands

"fwha! it's cold! very very cold!" Hachin complained as he blew on his hands in a desperate attempt to get even a little warmer.

The rest of the gang walked alongside him, Joe seemed unaffected by the cold temperatures, perhaps the fact that he was a phoenix helped him, and Sojun, although you could notice his red face and quivering lips, he was very concerned acting strong so it wouldn't show he was actually freezing.

Hachin accepted that his life had changed a lot since Dokonjofinger had been formed, he never imagined playing in a group with these people, and even less did he imagine that he would consider them his friends.

Jeez, right now they were on their way to get dinner together! After rehearsing!

Hachin was happy, he was not bothered at all by the course his life had taken. For crazy that sounds. While the bumblebee was deep in thought, he felt the silent presence of a third member beside him, when he turned his head to see, he couldn't help but show a smile.

"Yasu!" The guitarist's voice was full of emotion when he saw his partner walking beside him, his cheeks quickly began to burn, with his mere presence Hachin already felt a thousand times warmer.

"Hachin, tell me, you're cold right?" The vocalist had a red tint all over his face, and avoided looking at his friend in the eyes, he looked nervous. 

And also very adorable.

God, Hachin was so in love.

"I'm freezing Yasu! ~ I'm going to die! I'm not made for the cold!" Winter was tough for the bumblebee who still couldn't stop shaking.

Yasu looked around, checking that his other companions were distracted by their own things and were not paying attention to them. Then, with warm cheeks and biting his lower lip in shame, he quickly took Hachin's hand and interlaced his fingers to put both hands in his jacket pocket.

Hachin suddenly felt the temperature rise in all of his body.

Neither of them said anything, in silence, trying not to ruin the small moment that had formed, the vocalist was the first to break the silence.

"I thought ... this way I could help you to be warmer, since you looked like you were going to freeze at any moment ..." His voice sounded lower than usual, you could tell how embarrassed that situation made him feel. This made Hachin smile.

Showing him a smile with his shark teeth and red cheeks, Hachin moved to face Yasu.

"Thank you, Yasu. Your hand is very warm fufu~" he was so very happy. Yasu's eyes widened and his face grew even redder. "You are so embarrassing ... Hachin!" The vocalist began to walk faster but without releasing his partner's hand.

"Fwhaaaa, Yasu, it's you who took my hand to being with!"

Now, not only Hachin's hand was warm, but also his whole heart too.

**Author's Note:**

> Why there is no Dokonjofinger fics, they're literally all in love


End file.
